For The Love of a loudmouth
by SweetGA07
Summary: Jamie Carson is a 28 year old. She looks like the normal 28 year old woman with one son named James who 7 but the only down side of her life is that she has yet to tell James's father that he has a son. What happens when Jamie decides tell him? Repost
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Carson is a 28 year old. She looks like the normal 28 year old woman with one son named James who 7 but the only down side of her life is that she has yet to tell James's father that he has a son. What happens when Jamie decides tell him? Will he expect it or will he run for the hills?

Chapter 1

"James!" shouted Jamie as she put his cereal on the table. "Time for Breakfast."

Jamie smiled at the sound of feet running across the hard wood floors of the hallway to get to the kitchen. James ran into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face his blue eyes stood out. Jamie ran her hand through his blonde hair. He looked so much like his father but she never told him that he had a kid.

"Mommy can we go see wrestling this time? You promised me." James said smiling up at his mom.

"We can go see it James." Jamie said smiling. "But first you have to clean your room." She added.

James smiled at his mom and started to eat his cereal. Jamie put her bowl down on the table and sat down beside her son and started to eat hers. James was done about 10 minutes later he hopped from his chair and took off running down the hallway to his room.

"Don't put anything under that bed!" shouted Jamie as she washed their bowls and spoons.

"Ok!" shouted James as he went to cleaning his room.

Jamie walked around the living room and started to straighten up. She walked to her son's room and stood in the door way and saw he had actually cleaned his room for once.

"You must really want to go." Jamie said smiling as she looked around the room.

"Heck ya!" James said smiling up at his mom.

She laughed at her son and helped him clean his room the rest of the way. Jamie looked at her watch then smiled.

"I am going to go run you a bath and then you are going to take a bath ok?" Jamie said smiling.

James nodded at her as he kept playing with his trucks. Jamie walked out of his room and to the bathroom and ran the water. She sat in there for a little while then turned it off when it was where she wanted it.

"James come on sweetie." Jamie said calling him.

Within a few seconds he was in the bath and took his clothes off was in the tub. Jamie laughed and smiled as she walked into his room and pulled out an outfit. She pulled out a kid Randy Orton shirt and a pair of black boys pants along with pair of boy underwear.

"James hurry up sweetie." Jamie said smiling.

"Mom I am!" shouted James laughing.

Jamie laughed at him as he walked to his room with a towel around him with a huge smile on his face. He walked over to his mom as she handed him his underwear and he slipped them on.

"Ok come here I'm going to help you put this on." Jamie said holding up the pants.

"Ok" James replied.

It didn't take her but a few minutes to get him dressed. They both walked into the living room and heard the door bell go off and James ran to the door and opened it and saw his Aunt Karla standing there with a huge smile.

"Auntie Kar!" shouted James letting her in and hugging her legs.

Kara has been Jamie's best friend since they were 5 years old. She had been with Jamie through the whole pregnancy with James. Kara even knew who the father was because the night that she slept with him Kara had slept with his friend. They had been dating now for almost 7 years and still going strong.

"Would you mind watching him Karla I really need to take a shower before we go see the show?" Jamie asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure not a problem, I haven't spent much time with my nephew." Karla said smiling.

Jamie thanked her as she walked to her room. Jamie walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans pants, a white g-string, a white bra, and then she pulled out her Umaga shirt. She jogged to her bathroom and took a shower in record time. Jamie got out and changed into her clothes and looked in the full length mirror and smiled.

"Ok now hair." Jamie said grabbing the brush and brushing the tangles out of her waist long brown hair.

Jamie looked around the bathroom and grabbed a pony tail holder and put it up in a high pony tail and smiled.

"Now shoes.' Jamie said walking into her bedroom and looked around and put on her flip flops.

She grabbed her sunglasses and her pocket book as she walked out of the room. Jamie walked into her living room and saw that James and Karla were wrestling around.

"Guys." Jamie said smiling.

Karla and James looked up at her with a huge smile on their faces.

"Nice shirt Jamie." Karla said smiling.

"It should be a nice one your man gave it to me." Jamie said smiling.

"Hey Eddie is hot ok? I mean I know most people don't see him like I do." Karla said smiling.

"Aunt Kar is Uncle Eddie going to be there?" James asked with bright eyes shining yet again.

Karla nodded at him and he took off running outside to the car. Jamie had wide eyes and she looked out the glass door and saw her son standing there against the car.

"Remind me why I let him watch this?" Jamie asked looking at Karla.

"Well one you like it and two his dad is there." Karla said smiling.

Jamie growled at the last one that she had mention because it was still a sore spot for her. Even though she hadn't told him about James she didn't want him to think she was after his money.

"MOMMY HURRY UP!" shouted James loudly.

"Come on lets get going so this little monster will stop." Jamie said as Karla walked out.

Jamie locked the door and grabbed her car key which was a 99 Nissan Maxima. They were taking Karla's 99 ford mustang.

"We are riding in the mustang." Karla said smiling.

James took off running towards the car making both Karla and Jamie laugh as he opened the door and got into the back seat. Jamie smiled at her son as she got into the car on the passenger side while of course Karla was driving.

"When did you get this?" Jamie asked looking at Karla.

"Eddie brought it for me for my birthday." Karla said smiling.

"Oh tell him to buy me a new car." Jamie said smiling.

"Ok I will see what I can do." Karla replied laughing.

Jamie laughed as she saw her son buckle his seat belt in the back seat. Karla had put some toys back there before she came over so he would be busy with,.

"Why are we leaving so early for?" Karla asked smiling.

"I was hoping to get something to eat then head over that way since we are going to have to stand in line for a little while before we get into the show." Jamie said smiling.

Karla nodded at her and stopped at a red-light.

"Were do you want to eat at buddy?" Jamie said turning around and looking at him.

"McDonald's" Shouted James smiling.

Jamie nodded at Karla who nodded in agreement as they went towards it. Jamie looked at her son and realized that he was looking so much like his father. James never questioned her about his father but she knew one day he would and then it would be a hard time explaining to him.

"Here we are." Karla said pulling into the parking lot.

Jamie got out while James got out on Karla's side. They walked in and saw that it wasn't that busy since it was only 12. Jamie ordered for her and James while Karla ordered for herself. James went and played on the playground so they ate outside.

"What are you going to do if he is there?" Karla asked smiling.

"I don't know act as if I don't know him I guess." Jamie replied taking a bite of her salad. "But I am sure that he doesn't know me anymore Karla, He hasn't seen me in 7 years." She added.

Karla shook her head and looked at her friend.

"He would remember the girl who dated him for almost 2 years and then one day out of the blue without leaving a note or anything just left." Karla said looking at her friend with an upset look.

"You told me you wouldn't mention that to me again Karla." Jamie said pointing her fork at her.

"Jamie are you being serious take a look at your son! That kid is a spiting image of Kenneth!" Karla said looking at her.

"I am praying to god that James doesn't look at him go hey why do I look like him." Jamie said putting the trash into the trash can. "Come on James." She added.

He had eaten in a hurry and went straight to playing again. James ran over to where they were standing and waiting on him. They got into Karla car again and went down the road again.

"I want to see Uncle Eddie!" shouted James smiling.

"We are going to see him soon sweetie." Karla said smiling.

Jamie shook her head at them as they started to yell at each other. It took them 45 minutes to get to the arena. They parked the mustang and noticed that there way already a line forming. Jamie held onto James hand as they walked to the place to get into line.

"When will we see Uncle Eddie?" shouted James smiling.

"Very soon." Jamie said picking him up and put him on her hips.

They kept still in the line for a couple of hours and out of the blue the crowd started to cheer. Jamie peeked around and saw that some of the stars were coming out to greet the fans and sign things. Jamie put James down and gave him a pen from her pocket and his little book for them to sign.

"Well hello there little man." Said a deep voice. "Hey Karla" he added

Jamie knew that voice and turned around really quickly hoping he didn't notice it was her. Right then she felt a tap on her shoulder she slowly turned around and looked up with a pair of blue eyes she has not seen in almost 7 years.

"Jamie…" he said looking at her like he has seen a ghost.

"Hello Mr. Kennedy nice to meet you." Jamie said holding her hand out hoping he would think she didn't him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He looked at her as if she was a ghost and she was acting as if she didn't know him at all. Karla couldn't believe what she was seeing happen in front of her.

"Nice to meet you to." Mr. Kennedy said smiling but he knew he knew her.

Jamie shook his hand and then looked down at James who was either star struck or shocked to see someone who looked like him.

"Hope you enjoy the show." He said to Karla who nodded at him.

He walked back into the arena and kept wondering about the woman he met. He knew that was Jamie Carlson the woman who had left him almost 7 years ago.

"What in the hell?!" shouted Karla looking at Jamie who was putting the pen and stuff up.

"Not now Karla the show is about to start." Jamie replied holding her hand up and then taking James hand as they walked forward.

Karla couldn't help but want to slap her best friend. Jamie knew that she should have acted as if she knew but she didn't want to it hurt to remember what happen.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Jamie can't you stay?" asked Karla looking at her with puppy eyes. _

"_No I can't stay." Jamie said packing her things. _

_Karla eyes got big as she watched her best friend pack her things out of her boyfriend's house. Jamie had been dating Kenneth Anderson for 2 and half years and now for some she was leaving and she couldn't figure out why. _

"_WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU LEAVING!" shouted Kara shutting her suitcase. _

"_I just have to!" shouted Jamie not wanting to tell the real reason. _

"_It's because the pregnancy test that is in your bag?" Karla asked looking at her. _

_Her eyes got big as she looked at her. _

"_Kara don't please" Jamie said looking at her. "I am leaving because he said he didn't want any." She added. _

_Without another room Jamie walked out of the bedroom with her bags and out the door before Kara could take in what her friend as said. Kara heard the car crank up and then took off running down the stairs and right out the door. _

"_JAMIE!" shouted Karla but Jamie just pulled out of the drive way without another room. _

_End of Flash back_

"Jamie!?' shouted Kara shaking her best friend.

Jamie shook her head and looked at Karla who was looking at her with a worried look.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Jamie said as they walked into the arena.

Karla knew what she was thinking about but didn't say anything. They walked to their seats which was front row. It was before the show started and the fans weren't really in there yet but for some reason they had let them in there.

"Why did they let us go in here first?" Jamie asked looking at Karla.

"Well look right in front of you." Karla said smiling.

Both Jamie and James looked forward and saw Eddie (Umaga) standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"UNCLE EDDIE!" shouted James taking off running down the aisle.

Jamie and Karla laughed as Eddie caught him and picked him up and hugged him tightly. They walked down to where they were seating. Eddie saw Jamie and smiled at her brightly.

"Jamie sweetie." Eddie said hugging her.

Jamie hugged him back it had been a while since she last seen him. Right then someone tapped him on the shoulder and Jamie saw the blonde hair and cussed her self and smiled at Karla weakly.

"Hey Eddie." Said Ken.

"Hey Ken you remember my girlfriend Karla. And I am sure you remember Jamie." Eddie said smiling.

Right as Jamie realized what he had done she wanted to beat the hell out of him but it wouldn't work Karla would stop her.

"I knew it was you. Why did you act as if you didn't know me?" Ken asked looking at Jamie.

"Because we were in front of the fans that is why and plus we were in front of my son James." Jamie said nodding towards James.

Ken looked at him then out of the blue got wide eyes when he looked at James.

"Who is the dad?" asked Ken pointing at him.

"That isn't your business." Jamie said with a smirk and crossing her arms over her chest.

He took one more look at James then looked at Eddie then at Karla who had a smile on her face.

"I am going to head to the back and I'll see you guys after the show." Ken said hugging Karla as he left.

Eddie turned and looked at Jamie who had a very upset look on her face. Karla grabbed James from Eddie when Jamie walked forward to him.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING EDDIE!" shouted Jamie looking at him like he had grown 2 heads.

"I didn't want him to know it was me. I haven't seen him in 7 years!" shouted Jamie.

"YOU KNOW MR.KENNEDY!" shouted James looking at his mom with wide eyes and a smile.

Jamie closed her eyes and nodded at him with a very weak smile. She shook her head and looked at her two friends sighed.

"The show is about to start Eddie go." Karla said kissing him on the lips making James make a sick face.

Jamie sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands while her elbows were on her knees. Karla put James in his chair and looked at her best friend.

"Why are you like this? He doesn't know that he is James dad." Karla whispered in her ear.

"For now Karla I mean look at him Karla. He is a spitting image of his dad when he was little. Remember I've seen the pictures!" Jamie said in a low whisper.

Karla looked at the floor and went to say something but realized that the crowd started to pack into the arena. She moved away from her friend so she could think and figure out what to do.

Backstage

"When did you guys start contact back with Jamie?" Ken asked looking at Eddie while they were warming up.

"Ken listen to me and listen closely ok?" Eddie said and Ken nodded. "That woman has always been in contact with us trying to get updates on you." He added.

Ken's eyes were big and wondered why Jamie would leave but not keep in contact with him for over 7 years but keep in contact with Eddie and Karla.

"Who is James?" Ken asked looking at Eddie hoping to get some answers.

"That is Jamie's 7 year old kid." Eddie said smiling hoping Ken would get a hint.

Right as Eddie finished his comment Ken's head turned well snapped towards his direction.

"My kid." Ken whispered to him self.

Eddie pretend not to hear what was said but he did and gave his evil Umaga smile.

Ring Side

"Come on Jeff!" shouted James smiling.

Jamie smiled s she watched her son get into the show big time. Jeff had given him a glow stick gave Jamie a wink which made Karla smile.

"Wow he winked at you." Karla said teasing Jamie.

Jamie rolled her eyes then looked towards the ramp as the man she didn't want to see walk down the ramp. Karla held her arm while James booed him. Jamie smiled at her son then smiled evilly at Ken as he eyed her as he got into the ring. He didn't do his normal microphone thing he grabbed a normal microphone.

"Ok night I am suppose to be out here talking about how I want my title back but I am not going to do that." Mr. Kennedy said looking around the arena his eyes landed on Jamie who had James in her lap. "Earlier today I had the chance to meet someone for the first time in 7 years and I found she had a son who looks a hell of a lot like me. And in the back it came to my attention that he was my son." He said as he kept his eyes on her.

Jamie's eyes got big and put James on Kara's lap and stood up and looked at him and he told them to give her a microphone which made her eyes get big.

"Why did you have to bring personal business into the public?" Jamie asked looking at him with a very upset look.

"Why did you leave huh? Why did you keep in contact with my friends but not me huh Jamie and why did you keep something like that way from me." Mr. Kennedy said leaning on the rope.

Jamie looked as if she could kill someone with a single blow.

"You said you didn't want any kids with any woman so I thought that meant me as well." Jamie shouted as the crowd booed him and cheered her. "But Ken just leave me and my son alone. You haven't been there for 7 years and I've played both roles mom and dad so don't try to come into our life now." She added but then threw the microphone down.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN IN HIS LIFE WHEN YOU KEPT HIM FROM ME!" shouted Mr. Kennedy.

Jamie growled a little bit then sat back down on her chair again and crossed her arms while shooting death glares at Karla and Ken in the ring. He didn't bother to talk to her anymore he went on to talk about what he wanted which was his title. Jamie didn't pay much more attention to the show and couldn't wait for the show to be over so she would be able to get backstage and cause some hell.

"Jamie don't even think about it." Karla said looking at her.

"I don't care if that man is your man or not Karla but I am going to make sure that he regrets it." Jamie said grabbed James and walked to the back with her passes.

Backstage

Jamie got to the back with her son on hip and she saw dead head was Ken talking to Mr. McMahon who seem to be very upset. Jamie walked up to the two men talking and looked at them both.

"Excuse me Mr. McMahon may I have a few words with this man?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Oh yes you may because I am sure that you have a few words to say to him just like I do." Vince said looking Jamie up and down then at James.

Jamie looked at James and put him on some boxes and told him to stay. She turned her attention to Ken who was standing there.

"What in the hell are you thinking Kenneth!?" shouted Jamie looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" shouted Ken getting her face.

"You said you didn't want kids with any women." Jamie shouted back getting his face.

Ken sighed and looked away from her and then looked back at her.

"That was a damn hint that you were suppose to get Jamie. I was meaning like I didn't want any other woman to have my kids but you." Ken said looking at her.

Jamie looked like a deer in head lights. Right then Karla and Eddie walked up and looked the two of them. James was now being held by Karla.

"Eddie you should have never told him!" shouted Jamie slapping him in the face.

Karla didn't even bother to stand in the way this time she only stood and watched. Jamie looked back at Ken then looked at James who was trying to figure out what was going on.

"James you remember how you asked me the other night who your father was?" Jamie asked looking at her son.

James only nodded at his mom because he remember what he asked her. Jamie took him from Karla and put him on her hip and turned around and looked at Ken.

"This is father." Jamie said looking at Ken.

Everyone watched his facial expression. James had wide eyes then looked at his mom and had a huge smile on his face.

"REALLY!?" shouted James looking at Ken. "I'm a Kennedy!" he added making everyone laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ken at this kid in his ex's arms.

"Kid I bet you think its all cool but I'm not your dad." Ken said making the kid frown and he walked down the hallway.

Jamie looked at Eddie and Karla who took James.

"Take him to my house but Karla let me drive your mustang home please." Jamie said looking at them. "I am going to go have a talk with someone." She added.

Karla nodded at her and threw the keys to the mustang to her. Jamie put them in her pocket and followed in the steps of Ken trying to find him.

"Damn him for walking fast." Jamie said looking around the hallways.

She realized she was lost and no clue where she was. Jamie turned around and tried to go back the other way that she had came but she couldn't remember.

"Excuse me are you lost?" said a southern voice.

Jamie turned around and came to face to face with Jeff Hardy with a huge smile on his face.

"Yea I am I am trying to find Ken Anderson." Jamie said looking at him.

"Oh why are you looking for that cocky man?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Easy I want beat the hell out of him for what he did earlier." Jamie replied as Jeff nodded at her.

"I'll take you to him." Jeff said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Jamie nodded at him as they walked down the hallways talking about nothing really but having a great conversation.

"Here we are." Jeff said as he pointed to the door.

"Thank you." Jamie said smiling as he walked off.

Jamie knocked on the door and within seconds the door was snatched open with Ken looking at her.

"What do you want?" Ken asked leaning against the door frame in his street clothes.

"What in the hell are you thinking you are doing?" Jamie asked pushing him into the locker room and she slammed the door shut.

"That kid is not mine Jamie remember you said that you were mom and dad so why should I go oh yea that is my kid and start acting like a dad." Ken said looking at Jamie.

Jamie put her hands on her hips and looked at him like she could kill him. Jamie took her hair down and it fell to her waist and she ran her hand through it.

"Are you really that damn selfish?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"You should be talking about the one who is selfish Jamie you kept him away from me for 7 years!" shouted Ken and Jamie didn't even jump.

Jamie got up in his face and slapped him so hard that it made his head turn and made his gum fly out of his mouth.

"I was the one who under the impression that you didn't want kids period Ken so you can't say anything to me about that. You should have made it perfectly clearly what you meant." Jamie shouted at him.

Ken got close up to her face and grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the wall but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Jamie I have been trying to figure out for the last 7 years what I did wrong to make you leave then I figured ok even thinking about it and then you should up and it all starts again damn it Jamie." Ken said looking at her and she was scared a little bit. "I have been to hell and back and trying to find you and hell if I would have known that you had kept in contact with Eddie and Karla I would have found you and James." He added.

"Guess what Kenneth it's to late!" shouted Jamie looking at him.

He looked down at the floor then looked up at Jamie and tighten his hold on her arms.

"ITS NEVER TO LATE!" shouted Ken in her face.

Jamie didn't bother to look away and then smiled up at him. Ken looked at her and leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. Jamie didn't bother to pull away she hadn't had a kiss in almost 7 years and was more then willing to have one from the man she was still head of heels in love with. Jamie broke the kiss and looked at him breathing heavily.

"Ken I am not going to pretend that what I did was wrong because I know that I did was wrong and I should have told you but I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." Jamie said as she went to walk out of the locker room.

"Jamie wait." Ken said looking at her.

Jamie turned around and looked at him and he walked up to her and touched her hair and put some of it behind her ear like he use to do.

"Do you think that I can get to know my son?" Ken asked looking at her.

"I don't see why not." Jamie said smiling up at him.

Ken smiled at her and bent down and kissed her on the lips gently then pulled back and smiled. Jamie turned around went to walk out of the door but she felt arms slip around her waist and closed the door.

"Do you think that you can give me a ride to where he is staying?" Ken asked looking at her.

"You want to see my house? Ok then I guess." Jamie said smiling.

Ken nodded at her as grabbed his bag and they walked out of the locker room talking. Jamie saw Jeff and smiled at him.

"Hey Jeffie." Jamie said laughing.

"Jeffie?" Ken asked looking at him laughing.

"I wanted to thank you for showing me where his locker room was." Jamie said standing on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek making him blush and Ken jealous.

Jeff smiled at her and hugged her.

"No problem, come see us again." Jeff said as he walked down the hallway putting his ear pieces for his Ipod back into his ear.

Jamie nodded at him as she walked to the parking lot with Ken close behind her. Jamie grabbed the keys from her pocket and unlocked the doors to the car. Jamie got to the driver side and got in and grabbed her pocket book from the passenger floorboard and put it between them.

"Thanks." Ken said looking at Jamie.

"No problem but hold onto your seat because I love this car even though it's Karla's." Jamie said laughing.

Before she took off out of the parking lot Ken put on his seatbelt and laughed when Jamie took off kind of throwing him against the seat. Jamie laughed as she went down the road and smiled at him.

"Slow down." Ken said laughing.

"Uh I am only going 60." Jamie said smiling.

"But its 45!" shouted Ken laughing harder.

"Fine." Jamie said slowly down and pouted at him. "Party pooper." She added with a smile.

They pulled to a stop at a red-light and waited for the light to change. It took them only a few minutes to get to Jamie's house. Jamie pulled into the parking lot and turned the tights off as Ken saw a very nice looking house.

"What do you for a living Jamie?" Ken asked her.

"I am doing what I love to do. I am a message therapist." Jamie replied as she grabbed her things from the car and locked the door.

They walked up the steps and saw the door open and Karla walked out with a huge smile on her face.

"You better have not done anything on my couch." Jamie said pointing at her.

"We didn't do anything. Heck when we got here James went straight to his bedroom and went to bed. Me and Eddie have been sitting on the floor talking about things so there." Karla said smiling then she looked around Jamie and noticed Ken standing there. "What is he doing here?" she added.

Jamie smiled as they all walked into the house. Ken closed the door and waved at Eddie who was smiling.

"He wants to get to know James better. We talked about a few things." Jamie answered Karla's question.

"Ok. Well we need to head to the hotel." Karla said smiling. "My keys." She added.

Jamie handed the keys and pouted making Eddie laugh.

"I guess I have to come again another time." Ken said as he went to follow Eddie and Karla.

Jamie looked at her son's room door and noticed that he was now awake.

"Uh no you won't you'll be staying the night here." Jamie said smiling.

"How I will I get back to the hotel?" Ken asked.

"I will drive you that simple." Jamie said smiling "Besides your son is awake." She added in a whisper.

Eddie and Karla said goodbye to them while Jamie closed the door and locked it. Ken waited on Jamie who smiled as she walked to James's room and knocked on the door.

"Stay here." Jamie whispered to Ken who nodded.

Jamie opened the door and walked in and saw that James was sitting on the side of the bed. She left the door open and sat down on the bed beside him.

"James what is wrong?" Jamie asked touching his hair.

"He doesn't want me." James whispered lightly crying.

Jamie sighed and picked him up and put him on her lap facing her. She wiped his tears away from his face and kissed his forehead.

"James your dad was mad when he said that to you. I knew he was your father because you look just like him." Jamie said looking at him. "But baby you aren't a Kennedy you are a Anderson." She added.

"Ok." James said putting his head on her chest.

Jamie waved Ken in and he slowly walked into the room and stood behind him.

"But James I have something for you and I want to turn around." Jamie said touching his hair.

James slowly slid off his mom's lap and turned around and saw Ken standing there. His eyes got big and Jamie watched what was going on.

"Hey buddy." Ken said bending down. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He added.

"It's ok Daddy." James said hugging him.

Ken was shocked at first then hugged him back and kissed him on the head. Jamie smiled at them as she got up from the room to leave them alone together.

"I'll be in the living room if anyone needs me." Jamie said turning the light on and closed the door.

Ken waved his hand in the air at her.

"Me and you are going to hang out." Ken said picking James up and put him on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jamie sat down on the couch and laid back against the couch. She took her flip flops off and ran her hand through her hair and looking around the living room. She heard the two of them laugh and it brought a smile on her face.

"I love that sound." Jamie said to her self smiling.

Jamie looked up as Ken walked into the living room.

"James is asleep." Ken said sitting down on the couch beside her.

"When is your flight?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"It's at 6 p.m.." Ken replied looking at her.

"Ok I will take you to the airport." Jamie said looking at him.

Ken nodded at her then slowly leaned forward and kissed Jamie on the lips. Jamie was taken back by this a little bit but then kissed him back. Jamie put her hand on his cheek and as he deepen this kiss. They both broke the kiss breathing heavily. Right as Jamie went to say something Ken's cell phone went off making both of them jump. He pulled it out and looked at Jamie with a sour face.

"It's Vince." Ken said looking at.

"Shit it's going to be about what happen." Jamie said standing up from the couch.

Ken rolled his eyes at Jamie she had already thought the worse of certain things.

"Hello?" Ken asked putting the phone on speaker phone.

"Mr. Anderson this is your favorite boss." Vince said with a hint of a smile. "I wanted to finish talking to you about that little stunt you pulled in the ring tonight." He added.

"Vince I am very sorry about that. I couldn't stop my self." Ken said looking at Jamie who was now biting her bottom lip.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that it caused the ratings to go." Vince said. "I was wondering if you two would like to become the new WWE family." He added.

Jamie looked at the phone with wide eyes. Ken was laughing at her and had a smile on his face.

"Can I get back to you on that Vince?" Ken asked hoping he would say yes.

"Not a problem but don't take to long so I can tell the writers." Vince said before hanging up.

Ken shut the phone and looked at Jamie who had yet to recover of what just said on the phone. He got up from the couch and touched on her arm and she looked up at him.

"Did I just get asked to join the WWE?" Jamie asked in a whisper.

"Yes you did." Ken replied back laughing

Jamie looked at him and shook her head.

"I can't do it." Jamie said holding her hands up.

"But why not Jamie I mean it will let be near me and James more." Ken said grabbing her shoulders.

"He is in school Ken." Jamie said looking at him.

"WWE has a school for the kids that are able to travel with their parents." Ken said looking at him. "Takers kids do it." He added.

Jamie looked down at the floor as Ken put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and he put his chin on her head.

"Come on Jam please." Ken said laughing.

Jamie shook her head and then turned around in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Ok Mr. Anderson I'll do it." Jamie said smiling.

"Thank You Jamie." Ken said with a huge smile.

Without warning Jamie pulled him down and kissed him on the lips deeply. Ken was a little shocked about it but then kissed her back. Ken picked her up as she put her legs around his waist and kept on kissing him. They broke apart with both of them smiling.

"Wow." Jamie said laughing.

"I haven't had a kiss like that in 7 years." Ken said looking at her. "No before you ask I have not been with anyone in 7 years as dating. Yes I have slept with a few but as of right now it's been 2 years since I've gotten any." He added.

Jamie just busted out laughing as he put her back down on the floor.

"We are going to have fix that aren't we?" Jamie said with a huge smile as she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Next Day

Jamie woke up to her alarm clock going off to get James up for school. She sat up and saw that Ken was still there. He woke up when she had sat up.

"Where you going?" Ken asked.

"I have to get James up for school and then take him to school." Jamie said smiling.

Right as she finished her comment he had gotten up and threw on some clean clothes fast and looked at her.

"It's my turn." Ken said smiling. "I'm taking my son to school." He added.

Jamie threw her silk robe on and walked into the kitchen why Ken was in James room getting up and ready to go. She put on some coffee and grabbed a bowl and the cereal for James. She put it on the table and grabbed the milk and poured some in it.

"Hey baby." Jamie said as James walked slowly into the living room with his school clothes on and his book bag.

"Hi mommy." James said taking a bite.

She noticed the coffee was done and she poured her some and put some milk and sugar in it and stirred it. Ken walked into the kitchen and looked around for the cups.

"Here." Jamie said grabbing him on from the dishwasher.

He poured him some and kissed Jamie on the cheek and looked at James.

"Hey James I've got a question how would you feel if I took you to school today?" Ken asked looking at James.

"Really?!" shouted James with huge eyes. "Can he mom!?" he added smiling.

Jamie nodded at him and took a sip of her coffee and smiled. James finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink and grabbed his things and waited in the living room while Ken went to the bedroom and put on his shoes. Jamie followed him into it and watched him put his shoes on.

"You're taking him to school and you have no clue where the school is." Jamie said smiling.

"I do to know where it is. I went there the other day to talk to the kids about their dreams." Ken replied with a smile.

Jamie shook her head and moved away from the door. He stood up and grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket and looked at her.

"What?" Ken asked laughing. "What are you thinking about?" he added.

"Nothing." Jamie said smiling.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips gently and went out of the room and grabbed the keys from the table and he and James were out the door.

"Your acting as if had still gotten married." Jamie said out loud as she watched her car pull out of the drive way.

She moved away from the window and put the cup on the night stand and grabbed a box from out from under the bed and put it on her bed. Jamie took the top off of it and saw a picture of her and Ken before she had found she was pregnant with James. She moved some of the things aside and found the ring box and opened it up and saw the engagement ring he had given her.

"What would have happened if I had married you?" Jamie asked staring at the ring.

She heard her car pull into the drive way and she put the ring and everything back in the box in a hurry and put the lid back on it and quickly put it back under the bed. She took her robe off quickly and threw it to the floor and got back under the covers and acted as if she had fallen back to sleep. Ken walked into the house and went to the bedroom and saw she was on the bed.

"Baby wake up." Whispered Ken as he crawled into the bed.

"No." Jamie said in mumbles.

Ken moved some of her hair and nuzzled her neck and she shot up as Ken busted out laughing. Jamie looked at him with a huge smile on her face and leaned closely and gave him a sexy smirk then slid her hand down his chest and grabbed between his legs making him gasp and breath deep.

"Now who wants to play where is the stick?" Jamie asked with a smile.

He couldn't say anything but try to get away from her but she held on tighter making him want to scream in pain. Jamie was laughing at the site in front of her and she let go and he rolled off the bed and was holding his members.

"Why Jamie why?" Ken said sitting up very slowly as he looked at her as she put on some clothes. "At least I know you haven't changed." He added slowly.

Jamie turned around and smiled at him as she bent down she touched his face then moved his hands out of the way and rubbed them then out of the blue she grabbed them again.

"BITCH!" shouted Ken at the top of his lungs making her laugh and smile.

"I'm sorry baby." Jamie said with pouting lips. "Want me to let go?" she added.

He nodded fastly as Jamie let them go and smiled at him.

"I had to do it for old time's sake." Jamie said kissing him on the lips.

"Yea, old time's sake." Ken said in a whisper.

Jamie laughed at him as she walked out of the bedroom with her coffee cup. Ken slowly walked into the kitchen holding his members still. Jamie handed him a ice pack and he sat down in the chair and put it on them.

"I am sorry." Jamie said smiling.

"Yea uh huh." Ken replied closing his eyes.

Jamie put her cup down and walked over to him and she saw him stiffen up making her smile. She bent over his face and smiled.

"Would you like me to fix those and I mean the right way?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Oh yea." Ken said grabbing her hand and slowly very slowly walking to her bedroom and closing the door and locking it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jamie!" shouted Ken as he walked out of her bedroom with his clothes on and trying to straighten them.

He looked around the house and noticed that she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 3:30 so she must have been going to get James from school.

"Ok now Jamie what do you have to eat?" Ken asked laughing as he looked around the kitchen.

"Don't cook!" shouted James smiling. "Mom got us some pizza." He added as Jamie walked in carrying the 2 pizza boxes.

Ken shut the door of the cabinet and looked at her. He helped put with them and Jamie smiled brightly as she put the one she was carrying down.

"One is meat lovers and the other one is just cheese and mushrooms see I remembered which one you like." Jamie said laughing.

He laughed at her and kissed her on the forehead while he rubbed his head.

"Mom, why do people do that?" James asked looking up at her.

"They do it because it loosens your brain up." Ken replied making James eyes get wide and he looked at Jamie.

"They do it because you're cute." Jamie said pinching his cheeks.

"Awe mom! Stop it!" shouted James laughing.

He took off running to the living room and grabbed the remote from the chair and looked at Jamie and Ken in the kitchen with a huge smile.

"Have you told him?" Ken asked getting some tea.

"No I haven't Ken. I know I need to tell him but I don't know how." Jamie replied sitting down in a chair.

Jamie looked at James who was watching TV.

"How about we tell him or ask him together?" Ken asked putting the glass on the counter.

Jamie without another word walked into the living room with Ken close behind her.

"James, can I talk to you?" Jamie asked looking at him.

He turned off the TV while Jamie got on her knees in front of him and Ken stood behind Jamie.

"Would you like to be able to see Uncle Eddie all the time?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"Would I? I would to do that I hardly seen him expect for on TV." James replied with a huge smile.

Jamie had a smile on her face then looked at Ken who was shaking his head.

"How would you feel if mommy became a new member of Raw?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"You mean like a Diva?" James asked with a raised eye brow.

"I guess you could say that." Jamie replied with a soft smile.

James smile got bigger making it seem like he had just got a wish come true.

"DO IT!" shouted James smiling.

"You will be in school still with the some other wrestlers kids ok?" Jamie said looking at him and he was smiling like no tomorrow.

Jamie smiled at him as she moved out of the way and pulled Ken out of the way and he turned the TV back on.

"That was easy" Jamie said laughing as she took out some paper plates.

"I need to go call Vince and tell him." Ken said walking into the bedroom leaving Jamie in the kitchen and James in the living room.

Jamie wasn't really sure that she should do this but this would sure to get her enough money to start her company and help James with school. She opened one of the boxes and put two pieces on it.

"James Daniel." Jamie said smiling. "Time to eat." She added.

James came running into the room and sat at the table where she had sat his plate. She got him a can of coke that was cold and opened it for him.

"Here." Jamie said giving it to him.

She grabbed two pieces one of each and sat down at the table with her son and her glass of tea.

"Thanks mom." James said smiling at her.

"Your welcome." Jamie replied as she took a bite.

Ken walked out of the bedroom and saw them eating.

"What you couldn't wait for Mr. Kennnnnnedddy…wait for it….Kennedy!" shouted Ken with a huge smile.

James laughed while Jamie rolled her eyes at him. He grabbed some of the meat loves and sat down beside James.

"He wants you and James to be on the plane with me." Ken said looking at Jamie who had wide eyes.

She put her pizza down and looked at him with eyes.

"So we 3 hours to get packed?" Jamie asked looking at him.

Ken nodded at her while she started to eat again.

"Well James when you get done get your two suit cases and put some of your clothes you like in them along with your shoes." Jamie said looking at him.

James nodded at her then got up from the table and left his empty plate on the table then took off running to his room.

"I need to go pack want to help?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Sure." Ken said taking the last bite of his pizza.

Jamie was already in her bedroom with the suit cases on her bed. Jamie went to her dresser and put the clothes she liked the most in her case. Ken saw her pants suit and smiled.

"You do realize that since they did that whole dress clothes women have to dress really good but not sluty and guys pants suit?" Ken asked.

"I do realize that Kenneth." Jamie said smiling. "I have some dress pants and the shirts that go with them to take care of that." She replied smiling.

She grabbed some of her shoes and put them in along with her make up.

"Do you need anything?" Ken asked smiling.

"Nope I have everything down from the g-strings to the tampons for my pms." Jamie said with a huge smile.

Ken made a gagging face making Jamie smile. She zipped the suit cases and smiled when he picked them up and walked to the living room.

"James?" Jamie said looking in his room.

He had has suit cases on the floor with his clothes and stuff in it. James smiled at her as he walked out of his room and put them beside hers in the living room.

"Hey Mom I've got a question." James said smiling. "Do you think that I will get to see Uncle Michael?" he added.

Jamie had a huge smile on her face.

"Sooner then you think." Jamie said smiling.

Ken looked at Jamie with a questioning look on his face. Jamie smiled brightly at him and looked at James.

"I know you want more pizza so get some." Jamie said pointing to the kitchen.

Without anymore words James ran to the kitchen leaving Jamie and Ken in the living room.

"Who is his Uncle Michael?" Ken asked looking at her.

"That is Shawn Michaels." Jamie said smiling.

Ken just nodded at her and then walked into the kitchen to eat more. Jamie soon followed behind them. They were eating and talking and Jamie looked at her watch.

"Its 5:30 we need to go to the airport." Jamie said throwing the boxes into the trashcans.

James put the rest of the things in it with it. Ken looked at Jamie trying to figure out what to do then he took the trash out making Jamie smile.

"Ok we are going to the car." Jamie said grabbing her things while James grabbed his following her outside.

Ken grabbed her cell phone and the keys to her car and locked the door and noticed that Jamie had put his bag in the trunk and smiled at her.

"Ok woman lets go." Key said handing her the keys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you ok?" Ken asked touching Jamie's hand as they were in the limo that was sent for them.

All Jamie did was nod at her while James laughed at his mom then he looked out the window again. Jamie was leaning against the seat and had her eyes closed and she was nervous like crazy for some reason.

"He is going to love you Jamie calm down." Ken said grabbing her hand.

"I don't know why I am like this I wasn't like his when I was doing that job interview." Jamie said laughing.

"Well I don't know why you are scared but I think it might because it's Vince McMahon." Ken said with a smiled.

James and Jamie looked at him like they would both smack him but Jamie smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Ken asked holding his head.

"You reminded me why I am nervous!" shouted Jamie laughing.

James laughed while the Limo stopped making him turn his head around. The door open and Jamie slowly got out of the limo followed by her son and then Ken. Jamie looked around and noticed that they had arrived at the main office of WWE in Stanford, CT.

"I haven't been here in years." Jamie said smiling.

"You've been here before?" Ken asked.

Jamie realized that she never told him who her adopted family was and she did that for a reason. She knew that he would either do one of two things. 1 run away or 2 try to get her to ask them to help him.

"Yes I have maybe once I get to see either Linda or Vince maybe they will remember I think that is why I am so nervous." Jamie said as they walked into the building.

In the elevator Jamie picked up James and put him on her hip and started to play with him and then stopped when the doors opened and they walked out onto the top floor. They walked down a hallway then smiled at young woman who was sitting behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a huge smile.

"We have a meeting with Mr. McMahon or Mrs. McMahon." Ken said.

Jamie looked at her as she got up from her desk and slowly walked into an office. Jamie put James down and smiled at him.

"Be on your best behavior James Daniel." Jamie said pointing at him with a smile.

"I know that mom." James said with a huge smile.

Ken laughed at them and smiled when the lady before walked out with Mrs. McMahon close behind her.

"Ah Mr. Anderson." Linda said smiling as she hugged him first.

Jamie had turned around and looked at Linda who eyes got big and looked back and Ken then at James who was somewhat hiding behind his mom.

"Jamie Carlson-Hart." Linda said with a huge smile and Ken's eyes got big. "I haven't seen you in ages." She added.

"I didn't think you would remember me." Jamie said hugging her. "Oh Linda I want you to meet my son James." She added moving to the side.

James slowly looked at her and waved at her.

"He looks like.." Linda said with a smile.

"We know." Ken said holding his hands up.

Linda smiled at them as they all walked into her office. Linda closed the door behind Ken then walked to her desk and grabbed a folder from her desk drawer and smiled.

"Vince didn't say he saw you but then again he isn't that good with faces at all so it's ok." Linda said laughing.

Jamie nodded at her while James was on Ken's lap and looking around the room at the new things he was looking at.

"Jamie, Vince saw what happen on Raw and it made the ratings go up and I know that it wasn't meant to happen believe me I understand but me and Vince would both love for you to join us. What could it hurt? I mean another Hart in the wwe would be good even though you aren't blood." Linda said smiling.

Ken looked at Linda then back at Jamie but he didn't see a hint of her being a Hart.

"How are you a Hart?" Ken asked looking at her along with James. "How come you never told me." He added.

Jamie looked at the floor then looked back up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"I am not a Hart by blood list the rest are that are working in wrestling. I am adopted." Jamie said smiling. "I am not really a member of the Hart Family. I am adopted by Bret and Julie before they got a divorce. I guess you could say I'm the unknown Hart Child." She added with a smile.

Ken looked at her with disbelieve but then shook his head. Jamie looked at him then back at Linda who had opened the folder.

"Please side this." Linda said handing her the contract. "It is a 3 year developmental deal." She added.

Jamie looked over the contract then took the pen from Linda and signed it and handed it back to her.

"Welcome to the WWE Jamie." Linda said shaking her hand.

Jamie nodded at her and smiled as James got down from Ken's lap and looked out the window and saw how high he was in the air.

"Come on sweetie we have to go." Jamie said smiling.

"Ok mom." James said smiling.

Jamie grabbed his hand while Ken stayed sitting in the seat.

"Come on Ken." Jamie said pulling at his shirt.

Ken shook his head and got up from the chair and shook hands with Linda then followed Jamie and James out of the office.

"Ken is something wrong?" Jamie asked as they waited for the elevator.

"No nothing is wrong." Ken replied without looking at Jamie.

She rolled her eyes as they stepped into the elevator. James looked at both of his parents as the door closes. James hit the stop button making Jamie and Ken look at him.

"Ok, what in the heck is wrong with you two?" James asked.

Jamie and Ken looked at each other then looked down at him as he leaned against the wall.

"Ken you mad at me because I didn't tell you who my family was." Jamie said looking at him.

"I mean it would be nice to know that you're dating the daughter of a Hart." Ken replied making Jamie roll her eyes.

"I knew what would happen Ken! I know what happens because it has happen so many times to me. I tell them who my father is and then the only thing that they want to do is be near him not me!" shouted Jamie making James look up at them.

Ken shook his head at her then looked up at her.

"Jamie I have been trying to find you for 7 years you think that I am going to rather be with your father then you. We have a son together so you think that?" Ken shouted making her jump a little bit.

Jamie was shocked a little bit but looked at James who looked like he would rather fall asleep this watch this.

"Your right we have a son Ken but that doesn't mean that you won't be like any of the other guys that have walked in our live then come to find out who I am they want my family instead of me." Jamie shouted getting his face.

Ken looked at James who had pleading eyes hoping he would stop this soon.

"Why would I want your family Jamie when I want our family?" Ken asked touching her face making her jerk a little bit.

Jamie pulled him down and kissed him on the lips gently. James made a gagging noise making them pull apart and laugh at him.

"Ok now we can go." James said pushing the button to start the elevator up again.

Ken put his arms around her shoulder while she held onto James hand. The doors open and the little family walked out into the lobby. James took off running making Jamie look up and see him run toward Eddie and Karla.

"Well hello." Karla said with a smile.

"Hello your self why are you here?" Jamie asked with a raised eye brow.

"I should be asking you the same question Jamie." Karla said laughing. "I'm here because Vince wants to talk to me about something. But why are you here?" she added.

"I just got signed to a contract." Jamie replied as Karla's eyes got big.

"Congratulations!" Karla said hugging Jamie.

Eddie nodded at her while he threw James up in the air making him laugh.

"Ken here must have found out bout the Hart Foundation huh?" Karla said looking at him.

Jamie nodded at her then smiled when she looked up at Ken who was watching Eddie and James.

"Well we will you see later ok?" Karla said as Eddie put James down.

"Ok talk to you later." Jamie said as she hugged her best friend.

Ken gave James a piggy back ride outside while Jamie followed close behind them. They got into the limo and they were taken back to their hotel. It wasn't within minutes James was asleep on Ken's lap.

"We are here." Jamie said as she went and picked James up.

"I got him." Ken said getting out of the other side.

Jamie grabbed her pocket book and closed the door to the limo while she wanted on Ken and James. Jamie opened the door so he could walk into the hotel lobby. She followed him in then checked in and grabbed the two keys then followed Ken as they went to the hotel room. Within a few minutes they were and had James down on his bed.

"Would you mind if I went to work out in the hotel gym?" Ken asked grabbing his gym clothes.

"Sure go have fun I can think of something to do." Jamie said as she sat down on the end of her bed.

Jamie took her shoes off and laid down on the bed. Ken walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Jamie had fallen asleep. He tipped toed over and looked down at her then kissed her on the cheek and watched her stir.

"I will always love you Jamie." Ken said kissing her on the lips gently as he grabbed his key card and walked out of the hotel room.

She slowly sat up in the bed and watched him close the door but he didn't know was that she had heard every word that he told her.

"I will always love you too." Jamie whispered with a smile as she laid back down on the bed and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Eddie, do you think that me and Jamie could work things out?" Ken asked as he was doing some push ups.

"I don't know dude why are you asking me these questions?" Eddie replied as he was lifting some weights.

"Well you kept in contact with her for almost 7 years and plus I just found out that she is the adopted daughter of Bret Hart." Ken said as he finished his 100 push ups.

Eddie put his weights down and looked at Ken and laughed.

"Man that woman would try to contact me if she couldn't get Karla to see if she could get an update on you so you tell me." Eddie replied with a smirk.

Ken started to lift some weights and started to think about what Eddie had just said to him. For some reason he could never get Jamie out of his head even for 7 years he was thinking about her.

"Well speaking of the devil there goes Jamie and Karla running on the tread mills." Eddie said smacking Ken on the arm.

He walked over to them and smiled as he noticed that Jamie was wearing black booty shorts and a black spots bra. Karla was wearing pink booty shorts and a pink sports bra. Ken touched Jamie on her side making her jump and turn around and looked at him.

"Hey." Jamie said with a shy smile.

"I thought you were asleep and where is James?" Ken asked.

"I was asleep but as for James he is with Mickie." Jamie said smiling.

Ken nodded at her and smacked her on the butt and walked away making Karla give her a questioning face.

"What was that about?" Karla asked.

"I guess we are going to work things out I don't know." Jamie said as she started to run again.

Karla raised her eye brow as she was still running.

"I wasn't able to get him out of my head for 7 years." Jamie said looking at Karla.

"I know believe me Jam, I've heard all about it." Karla replied smiling.

Jamie and Karla laughed a little bit as they started to run faster and starting to run a race to see who run the longer and further.

"Uh excuse me but ladies you have been running for almost 30 minutes are either of you tired?" Eddie asked as he stood in front of them.

Both of them shook their heads and kept on running. Ken was sitting in the chair beside Jamie while Eddie was sitting in a chair beside Karla.

"These two can go for a long time." Eddie said laughing.

"I bet." Eddie said smiling.

Jamie and Karla looked around and noticed that they had both done 10 miles of running they were slowly getting wore out. Karla turned her tread mill off and slid back into her boyfriend's lap and smiled.

"Damn I'm tired." Karla said laughing.

"I won!" shouted Jamie as she turned hers off and did an just went backwards and stepped off hers and smiled.

Karla stuck her tongue out making Jamie grab it and pull on it laughing. She let it go and smiled when Eddie kissed Karla to make her tongue feel better. She went to walk away and Ken put his arms around her waist and pulled her down into his lap.

"Wow you guys can run." Eddie said smiling.

"Well running track will do that." Jamie replied smiling as she wrapped her sweat away.

She looked at Ken who was smiling and laughing at the girls.

"We all need a shower. Me and Eddie are going to go back to our hotel room." Karla said standing up and pulling Eddie up with her. "You and Ken go to your hotel room since James is with Mickie and they are going to go meet up with Kenny and have a kid's day out." She added with a very big smile.

Ken picked Jamie up making her smile. All four of them left the gym smiling like they had just won something. Jamie had her arms around Ken's neck while he carried her.

"I can walk you know but not that I mind." Jamie said laughing.

"We need a shower and me carrying you will let us get there faster." Ken said smiling.

Jamie laughed as they walked into the hotel room. Ken put Jamie on her feet and smiled at her as she walked to the bathroom leaving the door open.

"Are you coming?" Jamie asked with a huge smile on her face as she started to strip her clothes off.

Ken looked at her with a smile then walked into the bathroom stripping his gym clothes off.

"I am Mr. Kennedy what do you think?" Ken asked smiling as Jamie stepped into the warm water.

"I think Mr. Kennedy is a pussy." Jamie said smiling.

Right as she finished her comment Ken stepped into the shower and closed the curtain and pushed her against the shower walls and smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. Jamie kissed him back and deepened it as she put her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and smiled.

"Who is the pussy now?" Ken asked smiling

"Who likes it is the question." Jamie said laughing.

Ken growled at her making a funny feeling happen in Jamie stomach that she hasn't heard in a long time. Jamie pushed him back away from her and pushed him against the shower walls.

"I know who likes pussy." Jamie said smiling evilly. "I know I do." She added with a huge smile.

"You're bi-sexual Jamie I know that but you know that I like it to." Ken said kissing her neck making her turn her neck to the side making her moan just a little bit.

Jamie moved away from him and went under the water and put her arms up in the air and started to move her hips kind of doing a dance.

"Mmmm you still have a hot body." Ken said rubbing his hands all over her body.

"You still have the body that seems you were made from stone." Jamie said standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the lips.

Ken deepened the kiss and picked her up making her slip her legs around his waist. Jamie smiled at him as she moved up a little bit then moaned a bit and making Ken moan as well.

"Mmmm." Ken said moaning a little bit.

"Time to have some fun." Jamie said with a huge smile.

2 Hours Later

"Have you seen my bra?" asked Jamie looking around the room.

Ken walked out of the bathroom holding her white lacey bra by his finger. Jamie smirked at him and grabbed it from him and put it on while she put her black t-shirt on. She had put on a black t-shirt, black bra, black g-string, and tight hip huggers.

"Thank You." Jamie said as she brushed her hair.

"No problem sexy." Ken replied kissing her neck.

They looked in the mirror that was on the dresser and Jamie put her arms down and Ken slipped his arms around her waist.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sexual Content If you don't like to read it...please do not read it..**_

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Ken asked as he put his chin onto her shoulder as they both stared at each other in the mirror.

"I am not sure actually." Jamie replied with a little warm smile. "I am thinking about my son and I'm thinking how I took all those years away from you." She added.

Ken gave a smile then kissed her cheek as he turned around.

"I am not worried about the past Jamie I love you to death still no matter how many years we have been apart. I'll admit I've had different girls to keep me company or to do the deed with but I never stopped thinking about you." Ken said cupping her face with his hand. "You might have took years away from me to raise a son and I'm sure if things had been done differently then he would be spoiled rotten even more." He added.

Jamie smiled at him then kissed his lips gently as she looked up at him.

"If I would have done things differently Ken you would have got to see your son grow up, see his first steps and see his first word." Jamie said looking down at him.

"You have tapes I'm sure of that Jam and I always wondered who those tapes that Eddie and Kara had in their house of a kid named James and now I know it was my son Jamie." Ken replied with little smirk. "I am not going to let you go again and I'm sure as hell not letting my son go either." He added.

Jamie smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss quickly knowing if it would have kept going either of them would be leaving the hotel room.

"Come on let's go meet Kara and Eddie." Jamie replied with a little smile as she pulled away from him.

Ken nodded at her as they walked out of the hotel room. Jamie walked out first and smiled as Ken walked out of the hotel room. She looked around the hallway as they started to head towards their friend's room.

"uhh yes!!" shouted a female voice.

Jamie went to knock on the door but stopped in midair as she heard that sound. She quickly took a glance at Ken who was trying to keep a straight face and to keep from laughing loudly enough to have anyone hear.

"Baby like that?" a male voice now spoke making Jamie's eyes get wide.

Ken couldn't take it anymore he busted out laughing as Jamie turned bright red as she heard her friend's having sex.

"This is bad." Jamie said stepping back away from the door.

"What's bad?" Ken asked looking at Jamie as she stood on the other side of the hallway.

"This! Listening to them having sex its.." Jamie said but only to shut up as she looked at him.

"Kinky." Ken finished making her look at him with a raised eye brow.

"Kinky? Are you serious Kenneth come on." Jamie said laughing.

He gave her a smile as he walked over to her and pinned her against the wall. Jamie looked up into his eyes and smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Ken was the one to deepen it this time as she going weak at the knees.

"Ahh baby!" shouted Kara.

Jamie kind of just laughed against his lips then smiled brightly as she grabbed him by his white t-shirt and led him back to the hotel room they were using.

"What are we going to be doing?" Ken asked as she closed the door and leaned against it with a smile.

"I don't know yet I'm still thinking." Jamie replied as she quickly slid her hand down and locked the door behind her.

Ken watched her as she pushed away from the door and looked at him with a little smile as she took her shirt off and threw it onto the floor. She pushed him onto the bed as he sat down on the edge. She laughed a little bit as she sat down on his lap and pushed against his lap making her him groan and her to smile.

"Do you seriously think listening to your friends having sex is kinky?" Jamie asked looking at him as she pushed against his lap again making him groan.

"I am not going to lie it seems kinky because it just makes you want to do what they are doing." Ken said between groans as she kept doing it.

Jamie smiled a little bit as she leaned forward and kissed his neck gently. She smiled a little bit as she as she nibbled on his neck. Ken moaned a little bit as she looked him with a sexy smile.

"So Mr. Anderson do you think I could make you remember why you fell in love with me?" Jamie asked as she looked at him.

"I fell in love with you because of you not because of the great sex we had." Ken replied making her look at him with a smile.

Jamie gave a quick smile as she kissed him fully on the lips. She slipped her arms around his neck and just traced the back of his neck with her finger tips. She simply ran her fingers from the back of his neck to the front and slipped her hands down his stomach and pulled his shirt up. She traced his stomach and his chest with her nails making him groan against her lips. Jamie quickly slipped the shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor beside hers.

"I am sure that you are going to remember a lot more after tonight." Jamie replied as she stood up and unbuttoned her pants and slipped them down her legs.

Ken just watched her as she turned her back to him then turned around with a smile on her face. She held her hand out and Ken took it as she pulled him to her. She looked around the room and closed the curtains quickly then ran back to him and gave him a smile as she slipped her hand behind her back and unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"All that is left is those damn g-strings you wear." Ken said pointing it out to her.

"I know that you monkey." Jamie replied as she stepped forward and unbuckled his belt.

She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them as well. She looked at him as she slipped them down his waist. He stood there in his boxers while she was standing there in her g-string. Ken quickly smiled as he pulled her to him. She looked at him as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

"I am going make sure you remember things to Jam." Ken said looking at her with a smile.

She looked up at him then moaned loudly as he leaned down and nibbled her neck gently. Ken seem to remember every detailed of her body parts that made her tick so easily. He nibbled from her neck to her chest making her arch her back as he took her nipple into his mouth.

"Ken." Jamie replied as she wrapped her fingers into his blonde hair.

He was going to make sure that she was going to ache for him like she had always done for him in the past. He was going to make sure to make up for the 7 years that they spent apart. Even though they had done it before he was going to make sure this time was different from the rest.

Jamie moaned and giggled as he nibbled down her stomach and gave her belly button butterfly kisses. Ken looked up at Jamie who had her eyes close and moaning as he crawled back up the bed as she opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. Jamie gave him a smile as she brought him down and kissed his lips gently. Right as she slipped her tongue into his mouth he slipped his hand between her legs pressing against her heat making her moan against her lips. Ken broke the kiss and nibbled her neck making her moan louder.

"Kenn Mmmm." Jamie moaned loudly as she kind of arched her hips to his hands.

Ken smiled as he rubbed her heat with his hand making her moan. He quickly slid his hand under the silk material making her moan with the contact of his fingers to her heat. Jamie arched her hips trying to get him to do more. Ken could sense that she was begging and wanting him badly.

"Are you enjoying this?" Ken asked as he slipped a finger into her making her gasp before she could reply.

Jamie wanted to so badly to reply but once he slipped his finger into her mind clouded over once more. She quickly moaned loudly as he added another finger. Jamie moaned loudly as Ken started to move his fingers inside of her.

"Ken." Jamie moaned loudly as she closed her eyes and arched her hips.

She quickly moaned loudly as he slipped in another finger. Jamie quickly moaned loudly as Ken slipped his fingers out of her and licked his fingers. She smiled a little bit only to moan loudly as he kissed her on the lips gently and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Jamie moaned loudly as she tasted herself on his tongue.

"Now for the real thing." Ken said as he slipped his boxers off.

Ken didn't have to do anything she quickly slipped her g-string off and smiled brightly as he got in between her legs.

"Ken." Jamie moaned loudly as he entered her with one quick thrust.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Some F/F slash in the later chapter so if u don't like it...don't read it!!**_

* * *

"Guys are you awake?" Kara said knocking on the door

Right as she finished her comment the door opened and Jamie was peaking around the door with a smile.

"Hey." Jamie said with an innocent smile.

"Can we come in?" Eddie asked looking at her with a questioning face.

"Hold on." Jamie said closing the door once more and locking it so they couldn't walk into the room.

Jamie quickly walked over to the bed and shook Ken.

"Baby wake up." Jamie said shaking him. "Eddie and Kara are outside and want to come in so get up." She added.

"Ok Ok." Ken said getting up and grabbed his boxers and quickly put them on. "There happen?" he added.

Jamie made sure her robe was tied tight as she looked at him. She quickly walked to the door and unlocked it and opened the door and saw that they were waiting.

"Sorry about that." Jamie replied looking at them.

Kara and Eddie just nodded as she closed the door behind them.

"Did we interrupt something?" Kara asked looking at Jamie who was sitting on the bed.

"Nope." Jamie replied as she looking up at her.

"Ok." Eddie said as he sat down on the couch.

As quickly as he sat down he stood back up as he noticed that Jamie's bra right beside him making Kara laugh at him.

"Wild few hours?" Kara asked with a raised eye brow.

"I should be asking you the same question." Jamie replied with a evil grin before quickly looking at her magazine that was on the bed.

Kara started to blush which Jamie noticed from the corner of her eye. She sat down on the bed beside Jamie who laughed a little bit then looked at her.

"Ken thought it was kinky." Jamie whispered looking at her.

"What?" Kara asked looking at her with a smile.

Jamie laughed a little bit then shook her head.

"Well me and Ken went to see you guys after our shower and well you guys were getting it on and I thought it was gross while Mr. Kennedy thought it was kinky!" Jamie said looking at her with a shocked face.

"Well then." Kara said laughing as she looked up and saw that Eddie and Ken were sitting in the little living room area talking about something. "Guys do have weird sexual ways of making themselves horny." She added with a little laugh.

Jamie shook her head in agreement and smiled brightly as she looked at the guys. Ken smiled at her and she quickly noticed that Eddie was sitting on her g-strings that were ripped in two.

"Uhh Kara." Jamie said looking at her.

"What?" Kara replied trying to figure out what Jamie had been looking at.

"Your boyfriend is sitting on my ripped g-string." Jamie said laughing while Kara busted out laughing.

Kara looked over into the direction that Eddie was sitting. Her eyes got big as she started to laugh at the sight in front of her. Eddie was sitting on the side of the couch talking to Ken without even having a second thought about something.

"Uhh Eddie." Jamie said looking at him with a little laugh.

"What?" Eddie asked looking at her.

"Your sitting on my g-string." Jamie replied with a huge grin.

Right as she finished her comment about her g-string Eddie popped off of the couch and Ken grabbed the g-strings with a huge smile.

"What?" Ken replied looking at her with a little laugh. "I was in a hurry and they were in the way." He added.

Jamie busted out laughing as she fell back onto the bed. Kara shook her head at her friend's comment. Ken just threw the panties onto his bag as Eddie looked like he lost his mind.

"You guys are crazy." Eddie said as Jamie sat up in the bed.

"Hey I think you are a hot Samoan so I am crazy." Jamie said with a huge smile making Kara laugh.

Eddie smiled at her comment as Ken shook his head. He quickly grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom leaving the three friends alone in the room.

"Eddie come here." Kara said with a smile.

Eddie quickly made his way over to the bed that they were sitting on. Jamie looked at Kara wonder what the hell she was going to do. Kara smiled brightly as she whispered something into his ear making his eye's get big.

"No." Eddie said looking at her. "She has a man and I am not going to get my ass kicked." He added.

Kara pouted making him shake his head. She laughed at him as she looked at Jamie with a smile then pulled her over and kissed her on the lips gently taking Jamie by surprise. Eddie was even taken back by the kiss but just stood there watching as they were letting their tongues move against each others.

"Uhh what the hell is going on here?" Ken asked as he stopped in his tracks looking at the women who pulled apart and looked at each other.

Jamie pulled away from Kara who was actually kind of shocked she did it herself then looked at Ken who was standing there with his hands on his hips looking at them.

"I'm not mad I just want to know why the hell I wasn't called out here to watch too." Ken said pointing at Eddie who was laughing.

Jamie laughed at him as Kara was smiling as she lean against the headboard.

"No 4sum though." Ken said looking at the girls and Eddie.

"Damn it." Jamie replied snapping her fingers. "I thought I was going to get a chance to sleep with a hot Samoan but noooo." She added laughing.

Ken laughed at her comment as she stood up and walked over to him holding onto her robe to make sure it stayed closed.

"Next time invite me." Ken said before kissing Jamie on the lips gently.

"Heck I was told to kiss her but I'm sure as hell wasn't going to." Eddie said looking at them.

"You would have touched her in any sexual way I'd hurt you." Ken said pointing at him.

Eddie simply smiled Kara was laughing.

"What you laughing at old woman?" Eddie asked looking at Kara who was stopped laughing.

"Old woman huh?" Kara asked looking at him with a raised eye brow. "Just a few hours ago mister I showed you how old I really was." She added with a little smile.

Jamie put her hands over her ears and acted like she wasn't listening to anything making Ken laugh at her.

"Virgin ears!" shouted Jamie with a smile.

"Virgin ears my ass sweetheart…I'm more of a virgin then you are." Kara replied laughing.

"I've never took it doggy style nor have I had 3sum!" Jamie said putting her hands on her hips making Kara laugh harder.

Eddie's eyes got wide as he looked at Jamie.

"Don't worry Eddie it wasn't with you it with some other guy." Jamie said looking at him.

"I was about to say." Eddie said looking at Kara who was crying because she was laughing so damn hard.

Kara looked at her boyfriend and kissed his lips gently then smiled brightly as Ken and Jamie watched them.

"You two take a shower and get dressed again we are going to go out." Kara said pulling Eddie up from the bed. "And we will not have sex again until tonight when we are alone." She added.

Jamie nodded at them as they walked out of the hotel room leaving Ken and her alone once more.

"Come on mister." Jamie said stipping him as they walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh yes I am going to come." Ken said with a smile as they walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body as she looked around the hotel room. She quickly grabbed her bag from the floor and put it on the bed. She grabbed her cell phone from the side table and dialed Karla's number.

"Hey are we going to go to the bitch?" Jamie asked as she unzipped her bag. "Thank you I brought me so yea I was hoping we would." She added.

She hung up her cell phone and put the cell phone onto the table. Jamie walked over to the bag once more and pulled out a bikini that could be switched if she wanted it.

"Oh beach time." Ken replied as she laughed.

"Yep you're going to get to see me in a bikini for the first time in goodness a long time." Jamie replied laughing.

She quickly grabbed the bikini and walked into the bathroom. Ken walked to his bag and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks and slipped them on. Jamie walked out of the bathroom as Ken turned around.

"Wow." Ken said looking at her with a cocky smile.

"Well good to know that I can make you go wow." Jamie said showing the bikini off as she model it.

Ken closed his mouth as Jamie grabbed a pair of black short shorts. She grabbed a halter top that stopped at her chest.

"You're going to have me beating all the guys." Ken said looking at her as he walked up to her without a shirt on.

"Why's that?" Jamie asked looking at him with a little smile.

"Because you're my girl and plus I have to protect what's mind. After all I'm suppose to protect you." Ken said smiling.

Jamie grabbed her cell phone and slipped it into her hand bag. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the hotel room. Ken closed the door behind him as they walked down the hallway and knocked on Karla and Eddie's door.

"NO DOING THE NASTY!!" shouted Ken making Jamie laugh.

"Shut up! We will if we want too!" Karla replied as she opened the door to show she was wearing a black and red bikini top and some short shorts.

Eddie walked up behind her wearing a pair of shorts and a black wife beater. Eddie grabbed the room key from the dresser beside the door. Jamie grabbed Karla from the room and pulled her out with a smile. They linked arms and started to walk down the hallway leaving the guys standing there alone.

"Are you sure they are not sister?" Ken asked looking a head at the girls who were waiting for the elevator.

"They might as well be because they are just alike." Eddie replied as Ken shook his head. "Once I heard them fussing and they both had their backs to me and I thought Jamie was Karla." He added.

Ken nodded at him then walked into the elevator with the girls who were laughing and giggling. He grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her to him and kissed her lips gently while Eddie stood beside Karla and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." Eddie whispered into Karla's ear.

"I love you too Mister." Karla replied laughing.

Jamie broke the kiss and looked at her two best friends as they stood there talking quietly. She smiled brightly as she looked at Ken who smiled down at her as the doors opened on the elevator.

"Beach here we come." Jamie said laughing as she shook her butt making herself laugh.

Everyone laughed at her comment as they walked out of the hotel. Jamie grabbed the keys from her pocket book and smiled.

"I'm driving." Ken said taking the keys from her.

"Meanie." Jamie replied laughing.

She just started to laugh as they walked to the rental car that they had gotten from airport. Everyone got into the car and soon they were on the way to the beach. Jamie was sitting on the passenger seat looking at the places go by while Eddie and Karla were in the back seat talking to each other.

"Do you know how long it will take?" Jamie asked looking at Ken.

"Yep look to your right." Ken said with a smile.

Jamie quickly turned her head and saw the beach was full of people. Karla was smiling just like Jamie as she saw the beach. After finding a parking spot Jamie was the first to get out and stripped her clothes off.

"Damn if I have known you wanted a beach this badly I'd take you sooner to get the clothes off of you." Ken said laughing.

"Shut up you baboon." Jamie said looking at him as she stripped to her bikini.

Karla laughed as she took her shorts off and linked arms with Jamie as they quickly walked towards the water. Ken took his shirt off while Eddie just left his on and quickly walked to the beach. Ken was soon running down the beach and hit the water just as the girls did.

"Come on baby." Karla said with a smile as Eddie walked to the water.

"No." Eddie replied laughing.

Jamie smiled brightly as she got behind him and jumped on his back she was already soaked and wet. Eddie laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist making Ken laugh as he noticed what was going on.

"See Eddie you got me all worked up and wet." Jamie whispered into his ear.

Right as she finished that Eddie went face first into the water taking Jamie under with him. They both got to the water once more laughing really hard.

"What did you do?" Karla asked looking at them both.

"I just whispered something into his and I knew that would make him get the water." Jamie said laughing really hard still.

"Do I want to know?" Karla asked with a raised eye brow.

All Jamie did was shake her head no until Ken came up behind her. He quickly grabbed her by her waist and threw her backwards into the water taking her by surprise.

"KEN!" Jamie shouted as she resurfaced to the water.

Ken turned around as Jamie swam back to him. She got onto his shoulders and did a backbend tightening her legs around his neck making him kind of choke. She let go and swam under water then came back up and saw that Ken was looking around for her.

"Over here mister." Jamie replied with a smile.

Ken saw her as she quick hide behind Karla who was laughing. Karla saw Eddie grab her out of the way and Ken grabbed Jamie and kissed her fully on the lips making Jamie wrap her arms around his neck.

"Do you think they will last this time?" Karla asked in a whisper as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yes I do sweetheart." Eddie replied pulling Karla into a kiss of his arm.

Both of the couples broke apart as the same time. Jamie smiled at Ken then looked at Karla and Eddie who where talking.

"Can you believe a pretty girl like her is kissing that ugly ass monster." Said a male voice.

Jamie and Karla both turn around and to see Shawn Michaels standing there looking at the two couples.

"Excuse me?" Karla asked looking at him with a raised eye brow as she turned around.

"You heard me Ms. what is a girl like you doing with the likes of him?" Shawn said looking at her.

Karla pulled out of the grip of Eddie while Jamie quickly followed behind her. They got to the beach and looked at Shawn who was someone drooling over their bodies

"Close your mouth old man." Jamie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll show you old man if you'd come back to my room." Shawn said with a smile. "As for you Miss you can come too and I'll show you how a Texan does things and I'll make you forget this ugly ass monster." He added.

Right as he finished his comment Karla punched him in the jaw making him stumble backwards just a bit. Jamie grabbed her by the waist before she could jump on the guy.

"Why in the hell would I want some old man?" Karla shouted. "Eddie is not a monster is someone who I'm sure as hell could put your screwing skills to shame and I'm sorry but I've been with him for 7 years so if you think you can try to make me forget him good luck trying you son of a bitch." She added.

"Why in the hell would you want some fat ass Samoan covered in tattoos for?" Shawn shouted holding his jaw. "He looks like he could crush you under his weight why fucking you!" he added.

Jamie saw Eddie coming out of the way but Ken stopped him and told him to let the girls handle this one. Karla's blood was now boiling as she looked at Shawn.

"His weight just proves he is a real man as for being crushed I get pounded and frankly I'm sure as hell you can't fuck me like he cans so why don't you take your sticking no dick ass back to your hotel room and jack off to pictures." Karla shouted at him.

"Oh yea Shawn." Jamie said looking at him with a smile. "I wouldn't trade him Ken for anyone he knows how to fuck me real damn good." She added with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Some day huh?" Jamie asked as she looked at Karla as they sat down on the bench towels.

"Yea tell me about it." Karla replied looking at her as she laid back on the towel.

Jamie looked up and noticed that Eddie and Ken where still in the water.

"Momma!" shouted James as he took off running through the thin sand.

"Baby!" Jamie relied laughing.

She quickly caught her son in her arms making him squeal as she kissed him over and over on the face. Mickie quickly caught up with him and laughed a little bit as she noticed he had found his mom.

"He wanted to come to the beach." Mickie said with a smile.

"Sure not a problem." Jamie said as she held onto her son as he sat down on the towel between her legs.

"Where's Kenny?" Jamie asked looking around for him.

Mickie kind of bit her bottom lip then smiled a little bit.

"We kind of had a problem." Mickie replied looking at her. "Don't worry James wasn't the reason." She added.

Jamie just nodded at her then smiled bright as James took off towards the water. Ken noticed James and caught his son as he came flying into the water. Eddie was laughing as James landed right in Ken's arms under the water.

"Now that my son is doing the father bonding thing tell us what's wrong?" Jamie said looking at Mickie as she stripped down to her bikini. She quickly sat down in between Jamie and Karla.

Mickie looked around the beach then shook her head.

"Me and Kenny took James to the mall just to hang out and people kept asking if it was mine and his. I would always reply no it's a friend's son I'm just watching him for the day." Mickie said as she put some sun tanning oil on her legs and arms. "He kept telling me that I was just saying it because I did not want to have any kids with him." She added.

"That is crazy!" Karla said looking at her.

"Tell me about it." Mickie replied as Jamie shook her head.

Both Karla and Mickie looked at Jamie as she watched James, Eddie, and Ken in the water.

"He has a match tonight." Mickie said looking at Jamie who smiled. "It's going to be me and Ken against Paul and Katie when we get to Salt Lake." She added.

"Great a hot British man against Ken how can I pick?" Jamie asked laughing.

All three women just laughed loudly as all the three guys laughed at her. Jamie smiled when Ken put James on his shoulder as they walked out of the water. Karla quickly smiled as she noticed Eddie following in suit.

"Is it bad to want to have a child with a man that you love with all your heart?" Karla asked looking at Jamie and Mickie.

"No." Both of them replied at the same time with smiles.

Jamie smiled brightly at her friend's question then went to say something but then quickly shut her mouth as Eddie sat down on the towel beside his girlfriend. Jamie smiled brightly as James climbed into his mom's lap and hugged her all wet.

"Sorry mom I got you wet mommy." James said looking up at her.

"It's fine Mommy is ok with it." Ken said with a huge smile. "Isn't that right mommy you don't mind being wet do you?" he added.

Jamie choked on her Pepsi then looked at Ken who was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Tell him." Ken said looking at him.

"No I don't have a problem sweetheart." Jamie replied looking at Ken with a death glare.

Karla laughed loudly then looked at Eddie who was laughing and smiling. She could never get enough of him no matter what. Karla smiled brightly as put her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"Well I guess we should head back to the hotel so you guys can get ready for the autograph signing then we got to go to salt lake.." Jamie said standing up.

"Yea I forgot about that I was having so much fun." Ken said as he dried his son off with a towel.

Jamie quickly grabbed a towel from her bag and dried her body off and shook her booty making some of the guys behind whistle. Jamie turned around with a huge smile on her face then grabbed James and put her on hip making the guys frown.

"Now what? Not going to whistle because I've got a son?" Jamie asked looking at the guys who was standing there. "Don't worry I don't want you guys anyway I've got a hot ass man anyways." She added with a smile.

She turned around and saw Ken was smiling brightly at her. Karla was smiling even wider as Mickie was laughing at her.

"You love to have people who you're with don't you?" Mickie asked looking at her with a smile on her face.

Jamie smiled brightly then looked at them with a huge smile. She kissed Ken on the lips gently making James make a gagging sound. Eddie, Karla, and Mickie busted out laughing at what he was doing.

"Ok Mister come on." Mickie said holding her arms out.

James quickly went to her as she put him on her hip and grabbed her shorts and his shirt.

"We will meet you guys back at the hotel but first I am going to take this little man to get some ice cream." Mickie said walking off with James who was cheering because he was getting ice cream.

"Come on." Jamie said shaking the sand from the towels.

Jamie and Karla linked arms once more and quickly started to skip to the rental car. Ken shook his head while Eddie smiled at them.

"What would you say if I said I was going to propose to Karla?" Eddie asked looking at him.

"I'd say about damn time." Ken replied as they got the car where the girls where waiting on them.

Jamie smiled brightly as Ken threw her the keys.

"Your driving." Ken said with a smile.

She quickly unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver seat while Karla quickly got into the front seat leaving the back seat to the guys making them growl. Karla waved at them with a little smile. They got into the backseat and Jamie started the car and the AC.

"Ready?" Jamie asked as she pulled out of the little parking spot.

"Yes let's go." Eddie said smiling.

Jamie rolled her eyes as she started to drive down the street. Karla smiled to her self as she looked around at the sites that were passing her view. After a few minutes of driving Jamie pulled back into the parking lot of the hotel.

"We are alive!" Eddie said holding onto the passenger side making Jamie roll her eyes with a smile.

"Shut up old man." Jamie said as she grabbed the bag from between the seats as she closed the doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie smiled brightly as she sat down in a chair with Karla beside her and James in her lap. Jamie held on James around his waist to keep him from moving or going anywhere.

"When can I see Uncle Eddie?" James asked quietly looking up at his mom.

"I don't know sweetheart maybe about two or three hours." Jamie replied as she kissed his head making him frown.

"Momma!" James said trying to make a face.

Jamie and Karla started to laugh at each other. Ken looked over at Jamie and James and winked at them and gave them a smile. Jamie waved quickly at him then turned her attention back to Karla.

"Do you know when you are going to debut?" Karla asked looking at Jamie as James went to her lap.

"I don't know to be honest they haven't told me." Jamie replied putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I can't wait actually." She added.

"I bet I wish I could work with Eddie but then most people would be like who is that girl with the monster." Karla replied looking at her.

"Hey now I happen to think that Monster is hot I mean come on." Jamie said looking at her. "I read on a site somewhere a girl thought he was to die for she would rape him if she could." She added.

"MINE!" Karla said looking at her with a laugh. "I raped him first but then again you can't rape the willing." She added.

Jamie laughed along with James.

"Come on I don't need to hear that.' Jamie said with a laughing.

Eddie looked up and noticed the girls who were laughing and James was looking like he was ready to run away because of the women. Ken looked at his watch and noticed that they where done for the day and waved goodbye to the fans before walking to the back room. Jamie noticed it and told Karla to hold onto James.

"Hey." Jamie said smiling at him.

"Hey." Ken replied taking a sip of water. "Enjoy that?" he added.

"It was fun." Jamie replied as she looked at him.

Ken smiled brightly then kissed her on the lips gently. Jamie quickly wrapped her arm his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing Jamie broke the kiss and looked at Ken with a smile on her face.

"Come on I don't want them to think that I kidnapped you." Ken asked looking at Jamie with a smile.

She quickly nodded at him and grabbed his hand and followed behind him. James hopped off Karla's lap and quickly ran to Ken who picked him up. Jamie stood to the side and watched them with each other. It seems like they had been together since James was born. She now noticed how much James looked just Ken. There was not denying who his father was.

"I love you daddy." James said making Jamie smile even brighter.

"I love you too James." Ken said kissing his son's cheek.

Jamie smiled very bright making Karla and Eddie laugh. They walked out of the store and all five of them got into the limo. Jamie sat down beside Ken while James was sitting in Ken's lap.

"We have everyone bags don't we?" Jamie asked looking at everyone. "Then it's off to the airport and head to salt lake city." She added.

Everyone simply nodded and gave smiles. Right as they pulled off into the street Ken's cell phone went off making just about everyone jump.

"Sorry." Ken said as he reached into his pocket.

He quickly answered the phone and looked out the window. Jamie looked at Karla who shrugged then looked at Eddie who did the same thing. Quickly Ken hung up the phone and looked at both Karla and Jamie with a huge smile.

"That was Vince." Ken said while they looked at him. "Jamie starts tonight along with Karla." He added.

"What is Karla going to be doing?" Eddie asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"She is going to the girl who can calm and tame the monster." Ken replied while Karla was smiling brightly.

Karla kissed Eddie fully on the lips. James covered his eyes making Jamie and Ken laugh.

"Ewww Auntie Kar and Uncie Edde!" James said making everyone in the limo laugh.

Karla pulled away from Eddie and looked at James with a smile.

"Opps sorry." Karla said putting her hand over her mouth making Eddie laugh. "I didn't mean too." She added with a smile.

Jamie smiled at her son who uncovered his eyes and hugged her making Eddie smile. Karla held onto her god son and kissed his head as she leaned back against the seat and looked at everyone.

"At least I know that I won't have to go home." Karla said looking at Jamie. "Which means we get to spend more time together." She added.

"Oh god." Eddie said putting his hand over his face. "I am going to be needing a few more credit cards." He added.

Karla smacked him in the head and looked at him with a smile.

"No you won't I'll be earning my own money and I wont need to touch your mister greedy." Karla said shaking her head.

"Uh oh Eddie she is shaking her head be scared." Ken said covering his mouth making Jamie look at him. "Sorry." He added.

"That's what I thought." Jamie said shaking her looking at him.

"Damn you're wrapped around her finger." Eddie replied looking at Ken who was smiling and looking at Jamie who was trying to keep a straight upset face.

Jamie couldn't take it anymore she busted out laughing which made Karla just crack up as well. She leaned over and kissed Eddie on the lips gently making James put his hands over his eyes.

"Stopie!" James said covering his eyes making Ken and Jamie laugh at their son.

Jamie quickly grabbed her song and pulled him into her lap and hugged him.

"It's ok momma's got you." Jamie said in a whisper.

James uncovered his eyes and noticed them kissing which made him let out a little squeal making Eddie and Karla break the kiss. Karla was laughing as she looked at James who still had his eyes covered up.

"Ok I'm sorry Jamesie." Karla replied as she looked at him.

He peeked through his fingers and looked at Karla who was away from Eddie. He quickly put his hands down and jumped into Eddie's lap making Eddie gasp for air.

"AHH!" Eddie shouted making James jump a little bit.

"I I I I sorry!!" James said starting to cry because he didn't know what he had done.

"It's ok baby." Karla said touching his hand. "You didn't mean too." She added.

James just looked at Eddie almost in tears as Eddie had his close. Ken grabbed James and put him on his lap and he started to cry.

"Eddie he didn't mean to." Karla said defending the little boy.

"It's ok." Eddie said in between gasp. "Come here little man but slowly this time." He added.

James slowly crawled over his mom's lap into Eddie where he held onto him and kissed his cheek.

"Srrie Unci Edde." James said hugging him around the neck.

Karla was smiling and looking at Jamie who quickly stole a kiss from Ken before James could look.

"Next stop.. Salt Lake." Karla said as they pulled up to the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

"James, do you want to stay here with your dad and Uncle Eddie or go shopping me with me and your aunt Karla?" Jamie asked looking at James who was sitting on the floor coloring in a coloring book.

"He is staying here." Ken said as he walked out of the shower.

Jamie nodded at him and kissed his cheek as she grabbed her pocket book.

"Karla and I are going to go shopping for a few outfits." Jamie said looking at him with a smile.

"Do you need money?" Ken asked and she shook her head no.

He kissed her lips gently as Karla and Eddie walked into the room through the conjoined room door.

"Come on Missy we need to get some clothes that actually look like divas." Karla said linking her arm with Jamie.

"I'm coming." Jamie said as they walked out of the door.

Jamie waved at James as she walked out of the floor and closed the door. Karla smiled as she put her large bag onto her shoulder.

"Ok I know there is a mall we passed it when we were driving here." Jamie said looking at her.

"I know a place we can go if the mall has it and I'm sure it does." Karla said looking at her as they got into the elevator. "Victoria's Secret." She added.

Jamie started to smile brightly as they got to the lobby and quickly walked out of the hotel. Jamie took the keys out of her pocket and quickly threw them to Karla.

"Let's go." Jamie said getting into the passenger seat.

Karla got into the driver seat and handed Jamie her bag. She quickly turned the car on and turned the radio on as Jamie quickly put her seat belt on and looked around as Karla pulled out of the parking lot. After about 25 minutes of driving Karla pulled into the parking lot of the hotel room.

"I didn't realize it was that long." Jamie said as she got out of the car and grabbed her pocket book and moved around.

"It's fine at least we get away from the guys for a few." Karla said smiling.

Jamie nodded at her as she locked the door and put the keys into her pocket book. They walked into the mall with a lot of guys whistling and winking at them.

"Come on let's go." Karla said as they walked into the cool mall.

"Ok time for shopping!" Jamie said as she did a little happy dance.

They both laughed as they linked arms and started to walk around. After about 15 minutes of searching they found Victoria's Secret. Jamie smiled as they walked into the little store. Karla went to the dresses and Jamie was right behind her.

"Hey about this one?" Karla said holding up a baby blue dress. "It's 6 in 1 you can wear it different ways." She added.

Jamie smiled as she touched the fabric and held onto the outfit on the hanger as she kept on looking.

"What about this one?" Jamie asked holding up a red halter top. "For me?" she added.

Karla looked up with wide eyes and smiled.

"I love the blue dress for you Jam that redness oh my goodness that would be perfect for someone who is going to be like to tame the animal." Karla said looking at the dress.

"Yea it would be." Jamie said as Karla quickly took the dress. "Come on let's go look at the sexy nighties." She added.

"Oh yea." Karla replied laughing.

They walked over to the teddies laughing and smiles as the clerk watched them closely. Jamie looked at her with a smile and started to look through the racks of clothes. Karla started to look through everything then pulled out a red and black flyaway babydoll and then a purple embroidered eyelet babydoll.

"Wow I love those." Jamie said as she looked up from trying to figure out what she wanted.

"I'm getting both I've got my own money." Karla said as she folded the outfits over onto her arm.

After about 20 minutes of looking Jamie pulled a black squin babydoll and a red a Diamante' halter babydoll making Karla's eye pop out at the price.

"You afford this Jam?" Karla asked as they walked around the store.

"Yes I have been saving up money for months to go the Victoria Secret's shop back home." Jamie replied with a smile as they walked over to the bathing suits. "I don't know about you but my ass has spent almost 7 years to get this body back and Karla I'm showing it off." She added.

"Ok ok ok." Karla said laughing. "I was going to buy one anyways." She added.

Jamie laughed a little bit as she went around the store on her own. Karla quickly glanced up from the rack and noticed Jamie was half way across the door. She quickly picked out a few bikinis that were Faux python-trim push-up triangle top & Scoop bottom, Denim & leather sliding triangle top & String bottom, top & Adjustable tanga, and Wireless push-up top & String bottom.

"Are you sure you can afford all this?" Jamie asked as they walked up to the counter.

"Oh yea." Karla said as she pulled out a credit card.

Jamie laughed as she laid everything up onto the counter into a little stack. All of her bikinis where on top of the rest of the clothes. A Star print banded halter top & Low-rise bottom that was green, Wireless push-up top & Belted scoop bottom that was brown with little color on it, High-shine halter top & Tanga bottom dat was purple.

"Are you going to try and kill him?" Karla asked laughing.

"Hey I might kill him but I will get a thrill out of it." Jamie said with a wink making Karla laugh harder.

Karla smiled then looked at the full total.

"Crap!" Karla said in shock.

Jamie turned around and noticed that the total was 221.79. Jamie held onto the counter and laughed a little bit as Karla quickly handed the woman the card. The lady handed Karla the card back and quickly put her things into boxes and into bags.

"Wait I bet yours is more." Karla said holding onto her bags while dropping the car into her bag.

"I hope not." Jamie said looking at her.

After about 2 minutes the lady rung everything of Jamie's up making Karla snap her fingers.

"Damn it, it's only 218.99." Karla said pouting.

"Pretty damn close though." Jamie said as she handed the lady 220.00 dollars even.

Karla nodded at her as the lady gave Jamie her change back and quickly put things in boxes and into the bags.

"Do you even want to stop at the food court or do you just want to go back to the hotel?" Karla asked looking at Jamie.

"I think that we should head back because knowing me and you if we stay here we will a lot more." Jamie said as they walked out of the store.

Karla nodded in agreement as they started to walk towards the end of the mall that they came in at. Jamie quickly smiled as they walked down the stairs as the guys that past them.

"Excuse me Miss." The guy said with a smile. "I was wondering if I could get your number." He added.

"Who me or her?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"Yours." The guy said with a bright smile.

Jamie kind of laughed while Karla stood against the railing waiting to see what would happen.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry but I'm 28 years old, I've got a 7 year old kid and I'm dating someone I don't think I would want another man in my life I've got 3 now and I've got a shit load of more that I will be gaining when you see me on TV do you seriously think I want to have you in my life?" Jamie said looking at him as he just stood there in shock. "Didn't think so. Karla come on." She added.

Karla busted out laughing as they got to the bottom as Jamie turned around and gave a wave to the young man before turning around and talking to Karla.

"You are evil!" Karla said looking at her with a smile.

"Look who I am dating and look who you're dating and tell me it isn't because of them." Jamie said looking at her.

Karla laughed hard as they walked out of the mall and quickly to their car. Jamie got into the passenger side and noticed that the young man from before was walking towards their car.

"Karla if you don't go now I'll hurt you." Jamie said looking at her.

"What?" Karla asked as she turned the car on.

"That guy he is coming this way." Jamie said looking at her with wide eyes and a smile.

"Oh." Karla said laughing as she backed up out of the parking spot and put it in drive and quickly drove away.

Jamie looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that he stopped and turned around and went back towards the mall.

"Damn guys don't get hints very well do they?" Jamie asked looking ahead and putting on her seat belt.

"Oh no they don't just wait until James grows up and turns into one who don't listen or learn." Karla said with a nod.


	14. Chapter 14

"We need to hurry up and get to the room and get ready because the guys have to be at the arena really soon." Jamie said as they quickly got off of the elevator.

Jamie took out her key card and put into the slot. She quietly opened the door and saw that Ken was asleep with James on his chest.

"Karla." Jamie said in a whisper.

Karla walked into the room and broke into a smile. She quickly took out her cell phone and tipped over to where they were at and quickly snapped a picture. Jamie smiled brightly as she took one of her own. Karla walked into her room and noticed that Eddie had fallen asleep as well.

"I'll meet up with you when we go to the arena." Jamie said looking at Karla who smiled.

"Ok that's fine are we going to get ready at the arena or here?" Karla asked before closing the door.

"There." Jamie said laughing.

Karla nodded at her as she closed the door. Jamie put the bags down beside the dresser and made her way over to her son and the man she was in love with.

"Ken baby." Jamie said touching his face gently.

"Hey." Ken said with a smile. "I guess we fell asleep." He added.

"I'd say so mister." Jamie said with a smile. "But you have to be at the arena soon." She added.

Ken noticed that James was asleep on his chest. Jamie smiled as she picked her son up and held onto him as Ken got up. She put him back down on the bed to let him sleep. Jamie turned around and was kissed on the lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it but soon broke it with a smile.

"I think I am going to be getting use to those." Jamie said with a little laugh.

"Get use to them because I plan on giving you a lot." Ken replied making her smile. "So what did you get?" he added.

Jamie smiled brightly then looked at her son who was on sleeping away on the bed.

"Put it like this one of these days I might show you." Jamie said with a wink. "I got a very good outfit for tonight." She added.

"What does it look like?" Ken asked as he started to peek into the bags.

Jamie smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'll have to wait and see because once we get to the arena I've got to go see Vince to see how I'm suppose to debut." Jamie said with a smile.

Ken nodded at her as he quickly grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. Jamie quickly sat down on the bed and played with her son's hair. He started to move around and Jamie stopped playing with his hair to see if he would wake up fully. James slowly open his eyes and looked up at his mom who was smiling at him.

"Hey Momma." James said curling up against her waist a little bit.

"Hey baby." Jamie replied rubbing his hair. "You need to get up so when your dad gets out of the bathroom you can take a shower so we can go to the arena tonight." She added.

James just nodded against her leg and went back to sleep making her smile. She touched his blonde hair and looked around the hotel room with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Karla said peeking around the door. "Where's Ken?" she added.

"Shower." Jamie replied as she looked at her with a smile.

Karla smiled a little bit as she walked into the room with a sleepy Eddie behind her. Jamie waved at him as Eddie walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. About 20 minutes Ken walked out of the bathroom with a nice looking white button up shirt and black slacks on.

"Mm nice." Jamie said looking at him with a smile.

Ken smiled as he sat his bag onto the floor beside the door and walked over to the bed and shook James just a little bit.

"Hey little man you got to get up." Ken said smiling. "You got to take a bath so you can smell good and get some ladies." He added.

"Trying to get him married already Ken?" Karla asked with a raised eye brow.

Ken gave Karla a smile as James just shook his head a little bit before walking into the bathroom. Jamie shook her head as she followed in behind and turned on the water for him. After about 10 minutes Jamie walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Karla and put her head on her shoulder.

"Are you guys excited?" Eddie asked as he pulled Karla into his lap.

"I am I don't know about Jamie." Karla replied looking at Jamie who was looking at them.

"I am nervous I'll admit but I'm also excited." Jamie replied crossing her arms as she looked at them.

"That's normal." Ken said with a smile. "It's your first time in front of thousand live in the arena while there are millions watching." He added.

"Oh gee thanks for making me more nervous Ken." Jamie said looking at him with a smile.

Ken laughed while Karla just shook her head.

"I'm gonna go check on James and if he is done I'm putting a towel around him and Mr. Anderson you are going to be dressing your son." Jamie said as she walked into the bathroom.

About 2 minutes later of laughing and talking James walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Karla put her hand over her eyes making James laugh at her. Eddie shook his head as he watched how great Karla was with James.

"Come on little man let's get you dried off and get you some clothes." Ken said grabbed his bag from beside his moms.

Jamie quickly slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag before slipping right back in.

"I am going go take a shower too." Karla said standing up.

"Not in here." Ken said looking up really fast.

"No you dork I'm going to go next door to my room and take a shower." Karla said walking towards the door. "But even I'm sure you or Eddie wouldn't mind it if I did anyways." She added.

Eddie laughed while she walked into the room with Ken and James.

"Uncie Edde." James said looking at Eddie with a smile. "You gonna beat booty?" he added

"Yes I'm gonna whip some booty" Eddie replied back laughing.

Ken shook his head as he put his son's underwear on. James quickly grabbed the black kind of Sunday pants and slipped them while Ken buttoned.

"We will match." Ken said helping him put his shirt on.

Eddie quickly looked up and shook his head laughing when he noticed the site of James and Ken.

"Not actually Ken your hair is spiked and his isn't." Eddie said pointing at James head.

"That can be fixed." Ken said as he got up and grabbed the gal from his bag.

He quickly put some in his hand and started to spike his son's hair. After 20 minutes of showering Jamie walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of nice loose black pants with a dress halter top and her hair in a pony tail.

"Oh my god." Jamie said looking at Ken and James who were sitting right beside each other. "I have twins one little boy and one big little boy." She added.

Karla came into the room laughing as she was wearing the same pants as Jamie but a light blue button up shirt and her hair in a bun.

"Damn you." Jamie said laughing.

Karla shook her head as Eddie got up and went to take his own shower.

"Love you." Karla said before the door closed.

"Love you too." Eddie replied before the door shut all the way.

Jamie put her bag on the floor and grabbed her second back. She quickly started to look through it and then put her flip flops on the floor.

"I am wearing these until the show they don't like it they can kiss my ass." Jamie said smiling.

Ken shook his head at her as James started to jump on the bed.

"James stop it." Jamie said pointing at him.

Her son as quickly as he started he fell to the bed and looked at Ken who was smiling at him. Karla sat down in the chair beside the dresser and crossed her legs and James stood running and jumped into her lap.

"Hey." James said looking straight at her.

"Hey." Karla replied making a face at him to make him laugh.

Jamie laughed at James and Karla as she sat down beside Ken and looked at him with a smile.

"What?" Ken asked looking at the woman beside him.

"Nothing but I have to tell you something before we go to the arena because I know I don't tell you now then I won't get a chance too." Jamie said looking at him making him stop moving.

"Ok." Ken replied as he kind of stiffened up just a little bit.

Jamie smiled a little then looked at him.

"A few months ago when I got back the body I had when we first got together I sent my photographs in for playboy." Jamie said looking at him. "I was told that they would give me a call back in a couple of months to see if I was going to do anything and it's only been 3 months but yea." She added.

"Is that all?" Ken asked looking at her.

"Yeppers it is." Jamie said looking at him with a smile.

Ken nodded at her and kissed her on the lips gently. After 20 minutes of playing with James on the floor Eddie walked into the room wearing a pair of tan slacks and a white button shirt.

"Are we ready?" Jamie asked as she stood up.

"Yeppers." Eddie said as Karla took her bag from his hand.

James grabbed a hold to Ken's bag and tired to pick it up. He picked it up just a few inches of the ground before he dropped it once more. Jamie shook her head at her son with a smile on her face.

"Come on baby." Jamie said holding her hand out.

James quickly pouted as he grabbed a hold to her hand as she grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"Let's go." Eddie said as they all walked out of the hotel room.


	15. Chapter 15

"You want me to do what?" Jamie asked looking at Vince who was sitting on his leather couch.

"You will not be on the team with them you are going make sure that they lose the match tonight." Vince said looking up at her. "I see something in you Ms.Carson and I am sure that you will do great maybe sometime soon we can get you into some training." He added.

Jamie's eyes got wide she never thought she would have actually get into a wrestling ring.

"Ms. Carson listen to me." Vince said with a smile. "I know who you are and I know what your thinking but believe me you will do great in a wrestling ring." He added.

All Jamie did was nod at him.

"Ok well you know how things are going to work tonight I want you to go get ready." Vince said with a smile.

Jamie quickly left the little office and walked quickly to the women's locker room.

**Women's Lockeroom**

Jamie walked into the room and smiled at the girls as she walked over to bag and pulled the dress out that she had brought for the night.

"Are you Jamie?" said a quiet female voice.

"Yea." Jamie said looking at the brunette that was standing there with a smile.

"I'm Katarina AKA Katie." She replied.

Jamie smiled and shook her hand as she put the dress on the bench.

"We are going to be working together these will be great do you have a British accent?" Katie asked looking at her with a smile.

"Oh I don't know I mean how is this?" Jamie said with her best British accent making her smile.

"Perfect." Katie said as her accent started to come through.

Jamie smiled at her as she took the dress out of the package while the girls looked at it.

"Is this ok?" Jamie asked as everyone looked over it.

They all nodded at her with a smile.

"I am playing a heel so I didn't know about all this stuff." Jamie said while Karla walked into the room.

Karla waved at the girls as she made her way over to where Jamie and Katie where standing.

"So how are you going to be doing your little angle?" Karla asked as she put her gym back beside Jamie's.

"Well I am a heel I am going to be with Katie and Paul." Jamie said looking at her.

"Oh I'm going to have to go out when I'm told." Karla said with a smile.

"I have to have a British accent and it will be funny for me." Jamie said laughing.

Karla smiled and laughed.

"Hey what ever you do Jamie don't let your Italian come out." Karla said pointing at her. "We don't need that." She added laughing.

Jamie smiled and started to undress she quickly slipped the dress on and tied the dress around her neck and smiled as Katie held up a pair heels.

"Look more British." Katie said laughing.

Jamie put them onto the bench and looked at Karla who was putting her red dress on. Jamie grabbed her hair brush and the curling iron from the bag. She quickly plugged it up into the outlet turning it on so it would warm up.

"Karla did you bring your make up?" Jamie asked looking through her bag trying to find her make up.

"Yea why?" Karla asked looking up at her holding the make out bag.

"I can't seem to find mine." Jamie said lifting things up trying to find it.

Karla smiled and handed the bag to Jamie who picked out the make up she needed to match her outfit. After about 10 minutes Jamie put the make up back into the bag since she was finished with it. She grabbed the curling air and quickly started to curl the ends of her hair.

"Do any help?" said a female voice behind her.

Jamie turned around and saw the smallest WWE diva the women's champion Mickie standing there with a smile on her hair.

"Well if you wouldn't mind and your not to busy could you get the back of my hair?" Jamie asked looking at her.

"Sure not a problem." Mickie said looking at her. "How are we doing it?" she added as she grabbed the curling iron.

"Just curl the ends out." Jamie said looking at her.

Mickie smiled at her and quickly went to work on the back of Jamie's hair. Jamie stood still while Mickie was behind her.

"Ok there done." Mickie said walking in front of her.

"That was quick." Jamie said laughing.

"I know I'm a fast worker but since you're the new girl here I'm sure that everything is moving to fast but how did you get this job by the way?" Mickie asked looking at the rookie before her.

Jamie quickly looked at Karla who was standing there looking at her.

"Well I got the job because I got the ratings to go up when Ken desided to call me out in the crowd." Jamie said looking at her.

"So you can't wrestle?" Mickie asked looking at her putting her hands on her hips.

"No not yet I've been told that I am going to learn how to wrestle by Vince McMahon." Jamie said looking at Mickie.

"Do you have a trainer yet or you don't know who your trainer will be?" Mickie asked looking at her.

"I am not sure yet Vince just told me that I would learn to wrestle." Jamie said looking at her.

"Mickie give her a break she is going to learn that's all that matters." Katie said trying to help the new rookie out. "We all know that Chris Brannan is the trainer but since she is a female it will be either one of us or Dave Findley." She added.

Mickie just nodded with a smile as she walked off leaving Katie standing there beside Jamie who was standing there.

"I know that I might look like crap or not worth anything but I'm trying my best." Jamie said looking at her with a smile.

"Nonsense you will learn in time." Katie said laughing. "If need be I'll train you both." She added looking at Karla who was smiling.

Karla smiled brightly she had always wanted to learn how to wrestle but didn't want people to think she did it with the help of Eddie's fame.

"But that is for later talk we need to get to the PA." Katie said grabbing Jamie's wrist with a smile.

Jamie quickly grabbed the heels from the bench and was dragged out of the locker room by Katie while the others watched and with Mickie behind them.

"I believe Katie has found a new friend." Melina said laughing.

Jamie was laughing and smiling as they got to the PA where the guys were waiting and talking about the match. Ken looked up and noticed Jamie in the dress. He looked her up and down making her smile.

"Like it Mr. Anderson?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"Oh yes." Ken said as she turned around making him laugh.

Jamie smiled then got a quick kiss on the lips as Ken's music hit. Paul looked Jamie up and down making her blush a little bit.

"Ahh eyes on someone else Paul." Katie said touching him. "She is taken." She added.

"I can look missy." Paul said laughing.

Mickie laughed and shook her head as she walked out. Jamie's eyes widen as she realized she didn't have a theme song.

"Don't worry I know that look I had one picked out when I found that we were going to have someone on our team." Katie said with a smile. "Besides the song I got seems to do you justice." She added.

"Come on Katie!" Paul shouted at her making her roll her eyes.

"See you out there." Katie said with a smile as they ran up the stairs to the stage.

**Raw**

Kennedy and Burchill start the match out first, going hard at each other, brawling back and forth. Burchill levels Kennedy with a big clothesline and gets a 2 count. Burchill takes Kennedy to the mat with another shoulder lock as the Divas watch on.

Kennedy hits Burchill with two big boots and leaps at him on the ropes to roll him up for a 2 count. Katie Lea tags herself in which brings in Mickie. Mickie knocks down Katie and the two Divas start brawling on the mat. Mickie hits her bulldogs on Katie and knocks her back with a right hand. Mickie continues her offense on Katie. Kennedy spears Burchill off the apron and onto the floor.

Right as Mickie got onto the top turnbuckle the song "Nothing To Lose by Operator" hit making Mickie and the crowd looking up at the top of the ramp. Jamie walked out onto the stage while the crowd booed her loudly. Jamie walked down the ramp acting like a snob as she got to the bottom of the ramp making Mickie shout at her.

"Watch Katie!" Jamie said in a British accent.

Mickie turned her attention to Katie and jumped but Katie moved out of the way and hit some sort of a finishing move onto her making Jamie smirk evilly as Paul was taking of Ken on to the outside of the ring.

"Your winners Paul and Katie Lea Burchill!" Lillian shouted as the crowd booed loudly.

Jamie smiled brightly as she looked Ken as she used the steps and got into the ring and walked over and got in between Katie and Paul and raised their arms in the air.

"I think you figured out why Ken I kept my son from you." Jamie shouted as Ken who was looking at the woman who was the mother of his child.

Jamie laughed at him as Paul got out of the ring first and helped both of the females down off of the edge of the ring and walked up the ramp. The camera showed the face of the female who was smiling evilly at him as he outside of the ring looking around like he was dumb struck.


End file.
